Crush With Eyeliner
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: OKay okay... weird fic this! Basically it was my Valentine's Day fic (A little late I know!) based on a really weird Song by R.E.M. but I love it!! It's basically "Take the mess" Corny so yeah... enjoy!!


Disclaimer... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, TAI OR SORA! If I did I would have made the ending Taiora and not... what they made it! But I don't own it Toei and Bandai do... not Emmy! And the little bit of song in there (The Poem) is based on the song Crush With Eyeliner by R.E.M. not me! Emily had nothing to do with that! Enjoy the story! ^_^

CRUSH WITH EYELINER  
By Emily McGorman  
Inspired by the song by R.E.M of the same title "Crush with Eyeliner"

Tai looked at his calendar. February... the mushy month. He traced his finger along the days until he came to February the 14th

"Valentine's day" He laughed "Yeah right! That's hardly a calendar date now is it? It's just another comercial event for saps willing to waste money. Oh well" He rolled his eyes "Their loss. Fools"

"Who are you talking to Tai?" Kari asked as she passed his bedroom

"Erm, Myself" Tai fell over

"First sign of madness Tai..." She passed not looking at him, she was staring at a card she had recieved in the mail.

"What have you got there Kari" Tai jumped up eager to tease his sister.

"A card" She showed him hapilly "It's from a secret admirer, I don't know who it is"

"Well if you don't know you're even more pathetic than I thought you were" He hit her on the head with the card "and isn't it a little early for Valentine's cards? It's not the 14th yet you know" He smirked at her

"You're just jealous because you never get any cards" She hit him in the stomach and continued walking and reading

"That's not true... I... got one last year" Tai puffed up

"You know that was from Mom trying to make you feel better" Kari closed her bedroom door behined her

"I know that" Tai said to himself grumpily and folded his arms to his chest. "Bah, humbug" He grined at his own joke, then realised there was no-one around to hear it so he had wasted yet another witty coment. He let his arms drop heavily to his side and slumped into his bedroom where he instantly collapsed on his bed... deep in thought of course.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Or just in a deep sleep!

*****

Sora was with her best friend Mimi again. Only this time, Mimi was trying to get Sora to wear a little make-up.

"Honestly Sora, I don't know what the problem is. Don't you wanna look pretty?" Mimi swamped Sora with questions and obvious comments all the time

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Sora glared

"No not exactly. I'm just saying that you'll feel a lot more grown up if you wore a little make-up and a dress once in a while." Mimi smiled

"Well..." Sora began to fold

"I tell you what, if you don't feel really special after I've dressed you up, I'll buy you a shake?" Mimi tried the last tactic she had - Bribery

"Okay then, just don't make me look silly" Sora finaly gave in. 

"I'll make you look like a fairytale princess!" Mimi squeald

"Mimi no!" Sora backed away "That's what I was afraid of, I just wanna look natural okay?"

"Alright" Mimi sighed and put down the bright pink eyeshadow "Natural it is."

Mimi set to work with various powderpuffs, lipsticks and eyeshadows. She also ran a brush through Sora's hair a few times, just to sort out the knots! When she had finished her hair and makeup, she walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a small purple dress. It was Lilac in colour and a strapless design, it wasn't very short it was just above the knee. Sora stared at it open mouthed

"I am not wearing that!" She pointed with a horrified look on her face

"We had a deal" Mimi stuck her tongue out "And I say this was part of it, but you're right... you can't wear this-"

"Phew"

"Not without the right handbag anyway!" Mimi grinned as Sora fell over. "Watch it, you'll ruin your hair!" she scolded.

It took nearly three hours to complete the Sora makeover, when she had finished, Mimi lead Sora to the mirror with her hands over her eyes. She took her hands off Sora's eyes and waited for the reaction. Sora stared in disbelief at who stood infront of her.

"That's me?" She asked as if the mirror could lie to her

"Uh huh!" Mimi grinned wildly "Do you like it?"

"Um..." Sora was genuinely speechless

"Now we have to go and show your friends!!" Mimi pushed Sora towards the door

"Mimi no! I don't want everyone seeing me like this!" She protested

"Well, okay then, just Tai." Mimi grinned even more

"Why Tai?"

"Because I know he's your other best friend! And you've probably got to talk to him about something, you always have" She pushed Sora out of the door and lead her down the street to Tai's house

"But Mimi, I don't have a reason to see him..." Sora blushed "What'll I say to him?"

"Ask him how you look!" Mimi said as she pushed the doorbell and ran off leaving Sora on her own

"Mimi" Sora screamed after her

"I'll get it" Tai yelled pulling himself off his bed. He looked towards the door and could see Sora's firey red hair through the small pane "It's Sora anyway" He shouted as he got to the door. Sora heard what he said and bolted upright facing the door smiling. Tai opened the dor "Hi Sor-aaaaaaaaaaa" His jaw almost fell to the floor as he looked at her. Sora was grinning with her eyes closed, completely embarrassed. Tai shook his head "Um, whacha doin?" He tried to act casual

"Oh nothing really...." Sora stared at Tai "Um... What do you... think? Of the whole... dress and make up... thing" She finaly spat out

"Great!" Tai grinned 

"Really? I thought I looked silly" Sora let her head sink but her eyes kept on Tai

"No, you just look..."

Sora lifted her head up eager to recieve a compliment

"Different" Tai finished

Sora's head dropped again "Thanks" She said sarcasticly

"I meant that in a good way" Tai realised he'd hit a nerve and decided it would be best to change the subject "So, how come you decided to come see me?"

"Oh..." Sora fumbled for the words "Mimi... said I should... show you my new... image"

"So where's Mimi now?" Tai asked

"She ran off and left me." Sora blushed

"So... you wanna come inside?" He asked

Sora blinked confused "I suppose... I may aswell."

"Can I come too?" Mimi yelled running round the corner

"You were there the whole time?" Sora screamed

"Temper, temper... a Lady never raises her voice." Mimi waved a finger

"Um... 'ladies' " Tai began "Are you coming in or what?"

"What a Gentleman." Mimi rolled her eyes

Sora and Mimi walked into the Kamiya house. Tai led them to the living room and they all sat down. There was an awkward silence as no-one knew what to say to each other. Tai finaly broke it

"Anyone want a drink?" He jumped up from his seat

"Yes please, and I'll help you" Sora grabbed Tai's arm and dragged him to the kitchen "I'm sorry about all this Tai" She said when they were alone "It was Mimi's idea-"

"What are you sorry about?" Tai laughed pouring some juice

"Coming here just to show you... well I'm sorry anyway" She poked her index fingers togther

"Whatever" Was Tai's response "You know you can come and see me whenever, for whatever reason. That's what friends are for" He handed her her glass.

"Thanks" she said "for everything"

"No problem, now are we gonna go back in there and face Mimi?" He joked

"Unfortunatly for me... that's not funny Tai" She frowned

"Oh sorry" He slapped her on the back playfully and pushed her through

As they were walking through from the kitchen to the living room Mimi grabbed her polariod camera and yelled...

"SMILE!"

There was a flash and a whirr of machinery as the camer poked out a photograph. Well actually it was just a black thing... but you know how polariods work...

"MIMI" Tai and Sora yelled together

"What did you do that for?" Tai scolded "We were both not ready"

"That's gonna be such a funny photograph though Tai" She laughed

"You're right, we'll both look gormless!" He grinned "Here Mimi, your drink"

Mimi took the glass and placed the devoping photograph on the table. She smiled and put her camera away. The silence returned... Broken this time by Mimi

"Oh my goodness!" She shrieked

"What is it Mimi?" Sora asked with much concern

"We have to go! Just look at the time, the mall will be closing and we need to get you some new clothes for this new image of yours!" She grabbed Sora's arm and lifted her up "Sorry Tai, but we're going to have to leave. Thank you for the juice! Bye now" She ran out of the door draging Sora

"Bye Taiiiiiiiiiiii" He heard Sora yell.

"Bye!" He shouted back "Don't forget, anytime!!!" He closed the door after them and sat down on his own. He looked at the table and noticed that the photograph Mimi had taken was still there, and now fully developed. He picked it up and stared at it. He had been wrong when he'd said they would look gormless, because it was taken when they were laughing and coming through the door. He smiled and put it back on the table. He took the glasses into the kitchen, washed them and placed them back in the cupboard (What a good boy!). The radio was still playing in his room so he walked back in there and sat on his bed.

"Tai!" Kari called "Tai, you left your picture in here" She burst into Tai's room and handed him the photograph

"Thanks" He took it and put it on his table next to his bed

"Well? Why was she all dressed up "Kari said pointing to the photo

"I don't know" Tai said truthfully "She came to show me her new look" He smiled

"Why you?" She asked

"I don't know"

"You don't know much do you?" She smirked

"Not when it comes to women, no" He lay down on his bed and folded his arms behined his head "What am I gonna do Kari?" He asked "She looked really..."

"Beautiful?" Kari tried to help him out with the word

"But it's Sora... she's my friend" Tai shook his head "That's all right?"

"Do you think it is?" Kari asked

"I did... but now I'm not so sure" 

"Well you know it's nearly Valentine's day, you could send her a card?" Kari smiled happy to give advice

Tai raised his eyebrows "I never said that I... Oh my gosh... Kari, I do! Wait, wait... maybe it's just because she looked... pretty... the make up... the dress... Sora... argh!" He turned over and burried his head in the pillow 

"I'd say you're just gernerally smitten" She patted him on the back "You always have been, you just didn't realise! Send her a card Tai" Kari stood up and left the room.

Tai took his head out of the pillow and sat up "I can't buy a card... " He opened his drawer and pulled out a pad and a pen "But maybe I can write something..."

Several hours passed and several pieces of paper were flung into the bin... but he finally had it! He'd managed to write a poem about her. He looked at the paper once again to check it over, it read:

I am smitten,  
It's the real thing, I'm the real thing  
I can see you come around  
My Crush with eyeliner

I am smitten  
It's the real thing, I'm the real thing  
We all invent our selves but,  
Well you know me

I am smitten  
You know me, yeah you know me  
I could be your Frankenstein  
My Crush with eyeliner

I am smitten  
It's the real thing, I'm the realthing  
Won't you be my Valentine?  
My Crush with Eyeliner

He sighed and put the paper on his bedside cabinet. Then, and idea hit him, if anyone knew anything about being 'mushy' it'd be Kari. He grabbed the paper and ran to Kari's room. He banged on the door a few times then burst in. She was sat hapily reading her magazine when he came in. She shifted her gaze and looked at Tai

"I presume you have an explanation?" She said casually

"Kari, I need your help. I wrote this" He handed her the paper

She put her magazine down and read Tai's Poem. Tai stood over her reading while she did and waiting for the result.

"Tai, that's great!" She grinned and handed it back to him "Are you gonna sign it or keep your identity secret?" She asked curiously

"Secret... definately. Do you think I should post it myself or put it in the mail box?" He asked completely clueless about the whole thing

"Hmm, mail box, thay way she'll see you're not cheap!" Kari laughed

"Right.. Mail box" He ran off to get an envelope and a stamp.

Once he had written the address on the envelope, and put the stamp on, he strolled down to the nearest mailbox to post his letter. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought of how clueless Sora would be when she recieved it. He was just about to post the letter when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tai!" Sora shouted

He was so shocked he almost dropped the little pink envelope. "Um Sora!" He blushed and quickly tossed the letter into the mail box "Finished your shopping?"

Sora placed her hands on her hips and waved her finger at Tai "Tsk, tsk! Taichi Kamiya, you should know you can't hide things from me! I saw that and I didn't think you were the type"

"Excuse me?" Tai was confused

"The letter! So Who's the lucky girl?" Sora grinned

"It wasn't anything... I was posting a letter to a relative" He lied

"Riiiiight... in a pink envelope? Come on Tai, I'm not stupid" Sora played on the subject

"Well... We were low on envelopes so I asked Kari if she had one... you know what she's like Love this and Valentine's that, so of course she had pink envelopes" Tai grinned and scrached the back of his neck

"Well, I don't believe you for a second, but if you really don't want to tell me Tai, I'll just walk on by and pretend I didn't see anything" She strutted past Tai flicking her scarf in his face as he passed

"Hey!" Tai yelled and took this as an opportunity to chase her. He sprinted after her as she ran ahead laughing. He finally caught up with her at the road crossing where he grabbed her ribs and tickled her. She screamed with laughter and several passers by quickened their pace "Hit me in the face will yah?" Tai laughed

"Okay, okay I give!!" Sora laughed "I was just teasing you!"

Tai let go "You always do!" He cocked his head to one side. "So where are you headed, and where's your shadow?"

"Mimi?" Sora asked "She had to go somewhere so I said I'd walk home, with the shopping" She held up various bags

"Let me help you with those" Tai offered and took a few of the bags "It's not like I'm in a hurry or anything."

"Thanks Tai! I apreciate it!" Sora shivered. It was February after all, and Mimi had put her in a short dress... crazy girl!

Tai put down the shopping bags and took off his huge blue winter coat. It had a hood on it and two yellow pawprints on the back. He wrapped it round Sora and hugged it on her "There, You're crazy to be outside like that" He picked up the shopping again and smiled at Sora.

Sora stood shocked for a few moments, then she pulled the coat tight around her, it was still warm from him and she was greatful of the warmth, She picked up the few remaining shopping bags and her and Tai walked back to her house.

When they got to her house Tai handed her the shopping bags and smiled. She took off the coat he had leant her and handed it back to him

"Thank you for that, and for helping me with the shopping." She smiled

"Sora, You've been thanking me a lot today, just stop it!" Tai laughed and nudged her arm "It's fine really, I'm always here for you if you need someone to cry on, or someone to punch!"

Sora laughed "Than- Um... I mean Okay" She grinned

"That's better! See yah Sora!" Tai waved and walked in the direction of home.

He smiled to himself as he walked. They had obviously been flirting with each other, the whole chase scene was flirting, he gave her his coat... had he made it too obvious? Tai's smile faded as that very thought came to his head. He dismissed it at once as he recalled that she had started it. He beamed once again remembering that his poem was in the mail.

*****

February 14th was finally here. Tai was sat in the lounge when the mail arrived. A huge wad of cards were pushed through the letter box, all for Kari! Tai laughed despite himself. His sister was a popular little so and so! He knocked on her bedroom door and told her to come out and look at her cards. Kari stepped out of her room to be greeted with a pile of cards in Tai's hands

"Someone's popular this year" Tai laughed

"Any for you?" Kari asked politely

Tai shook his head

"I'm sure there will be" She smiled and took the cards into her room.

For some reason, Tai wasn't at all bothered by the lack of cards for him. He just couldn't help but laugh when he thought that at that exact moment, Sora was probably reading his poem....

*****

In the Takenouchi household, Sora was looking at a poem she had recieved in the mail. It was typed up and had arived in a pink envelope. She read it over and over...

"Crush with eyeliner... It's someone who's seen my new look... but the only guy that's seen me like this is... Tai?" her eyes widened and she grabbed the envelope and stared at it "Pink..." She picked up the phone and called mimi...

One ring, two, three...

"Hello? This is Mimi speaking"

"Oh, Mimi hi it's Sora, listen can you come over to my house?" She asked

"Sure Sora, I'll be right there! Happy Valentine's day by the way!" Mimi laughed

"That's what I want to talk to you about, hurry on over!" Sora put down the phone and stared once again at the poem. She was on the third time of reading it when there was a knock at the door. She sprung up and ran to the door. It was of course Mimi. She let her inside and passed her the Poem.

"I got it today" She explained

Mimi read through it... "Well, he's no Shakespeare!" Mimi laughed

"I think it's sweet!" Sora snatched it back "Though perhaps a little confusing... Frankenstein in a love poem???" she laughed "But think about it Mimi, who could it be from?"

"Well... The only person we showed your new image to was... oh my goodness it's surely not Tai??" Mimi seemed Shocked

"That's the thing, he's the only one it could be! Plus, I saw him with a pink envelope at the mail box the other day! Oh Mimi, do you really think he could like me?" Sora seemed way too excited

"I don't know" Mimi shruged "Why, do you like him?" She asked intruiged

"I'd never thought about him like that before" Sora admitted "But, this is just... he's not even into Valentine's day. I've never recieved a card or poem or anything before, but this is such a sweet gesture!!" Sora hugged the paper tightly

"Okay Sora, think about this, the Valentine is never from who you think it could be from, no matter how many signs point to it! Trust me I should know I've had enough, this is your first isn't it?" Sora nodded "Well, then let me tell you it's probably not from Tai, I mean think about it... Tai doing something romantic? Sora it just doesn't add up"

Sora looked at the paper and put it ack in the envelope "You're right as usual Mimi, Tai wouldn't do that, not for me anyway" there was a hint of sadness in her voice but Mimi was to wrapped up to notice it

"Right, now I have to go organise a date so..." Mimi stood up

"Oh yeah sure" Sora smiled and let Mimi out of the house "Good luck" 

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it" Mimi waved and as soon as the door closed ran in the direction of Tai's house. When she arrived there she pounded on the door and waited.

As usual Tai was the only one who could be bothered to answer the door. He opened it and saw Mimi beaming at him. "Mimi? What are you doing here?" He asked bewihildered

"I'm here to tell you to go to the Chez Paris resturant tonight at 7:30! Oh and dress smartly, it's a fancy resturant of course!" Mimi grinned again

"Um... Why?" Tai asked

"Because I said so "She glared

"Okay..." Tai stepped back

Mimi grinned again "Good, at 7:30 remember! She waved and started to walk off "Oh, nice poem by the way!" She ran

"Poem?" Tai ran over what she had said "Mimi! What do you know about my poem?????" He shouted after her but she was out of earshot. He quickly clossed the door and pressed himself against it looking petrified. When he looked up he was his Mother and Kari looking at him smiling.

"I've been waiting for an occasion like this" His mother smiled and helped him up "I bought you your very own Tux!" She ran off into her bedroom and pulled out a small box

"Mom!" Tai was surprised

Mrs. Kamiya opened the box to reveal a powder blue Tux. Tai stared at it.

"Will it fit?" He asked

"Try it on" She handed him the box and pushed him into his bedroom

Tai pulled on the shirt trousers and dinner jacket. He stood back and looked at himself in the mirror. He decided to strike a pose and he liked what he saw. He opened the door making a dramatic entrance into the lounge. Kari and Mrs. Kamiya spun round in their seats.

"Wow Tai!" Kari said "You almost look neat"

"Thanks" Tai said sarcastically.

His Mother walked up to him and hugged him. "You look like a little gentleman" She smiled "and I'm sure your date will think so too"

"Yeah..." Tai sighed. He looked at his wrist watch. 7:00 he decided it was best to start to walk to te restraunt. "I better be goin, I have to find Chez Paris first! Laters" He closed the door behined him, placed his hands in his pockets and walked into the town.

*****

Mimi ran back to Sora's house. She banged on the door and Sora answered. Mimi held up a sparkling pastel pink dress. 

"Get changed" She intstructed barging past Sora and into the house "You only have half an hour to get ready"

"That's a really pretty dress Mimi, but what's this all about?" She asked

"I said I was organising a date didn't I? Well I did so get changed" Mimi smiled

"What, a date... for me? Mimi I don't wanna go on a date!" Sora seemed scared

"Okay, it's not really a date, just a social event, now please get the dress on so we can leave!" She pushed Sora into the bathroom and handed her the matching shoes and bag. "And hurry!" She shouted.

*****

"Chez Paris" Tai read the sign onf the resturant "Well I'm here... and..." he looked at his watch "5 minutes early. Oh well, might aswell get a table" He walked inside and suddenly he didn't feel stupid in his tux, this place was full of posh looking people.

"Nomme?" The man at the door greeted Tai

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that" Tai instantly felt dumb again

"Your last name please?" he asked again

"Kamiya, but I don't think I-"

"This way" He interupted Tai and led him to his table. "It is a table for deux I understand?"

"Two? Yeah" Tai smiled "But she's not here yet"

"Of course" The door man dissapeared

"Scarey" Tai said to himself, picked up a fork and began to play with it.

Mimi and Sora stood outside the resturant.

"Go on in" Mimi shoved Sora "You look great, besides, this is your date not mine! Have fun, and I'll see you later" she waved and left her on her own

"But Mimi, I don't even know who my date is!" She yelled after her

"Sure you do, He'll be the only guy you know in there!" She ran off home

"Okay Sora you can do this" She said to herself took a deepbreath and entered the resturant. She looked around, all she could see were smartly dressed men in various different coloured suits, no-one she recognised. She gulped and took a few steps forward

"Nomme madam?" The door man asked

"Oh, Takenouchi" She smiled

"Oui, oui. This way" He lead her through the crowd to the table where Tai was sat playing with a fork. 

Tai looked up as he saw Sora and an expression of total shock and dumbfoundedness crossed his face. He dropped the fork as he saw what she was wearing, shook his head and smiled "Hi Sora" He managed to say

Sora had the same look on her face. Tai in a tux?? Tai looking cute??? She smiled when she saw him drop the fork. "Hi Tai" She replied

He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and smiled at him some more. "Trust Mimi" She finaly said "She knew I'd been a little down, and she knows you always make me laugh. Aw, god bless her"

"Yeah! I wish she'd have told me who I was supposed to be with though!" He grinned and scratched the back of his neck

"Why, what would you have done differently?" She asked

Tai thought for a moment... "Nothing" He admitted

They ordered there food and ate it. They both agreed it was a lovely meal, but Tai was waiting for the "lovely" bill! They waited at the table for the waiter to bring the cheque and they talked and laughed loudly. When they had sat for half an hour, Tai decided he would just go up to the desk and ask for it. Helping Sora out of her seat he lead her up to the desk.

"Exscuse me?" He asked "Could I have my bill for the meal?" Tai asked

"Mr. Kamiya?" The man asked

"Yes?" 

"But, your meal has already been paid for, by a Miss Tachikawa, you can go"

Tai and Sora looked at each other and rolled their eyes "Mimi" The said together.

Tai offered to walk Sora home, and of course she accepted. They walked in silence with the wind whistling through the trees above their heads. Sora held each of her arms in an attempt to keep heat in. She then thought that it might look like she was hinting for him to give her his jacket again so she dropped her arms by her side. But she was too late, Tai had seen

"Cold?" He asked smiling

"Just a little, but don't worry" She smiled "I'll be home soon"

"If you're sure?" He seemed concerned

"Sure" She smiled and went to hold herself again but someone beat her to it. Tai had wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him while still walking. She blushed a little but didn't look up at him, instead she put her arm around his waist to steady herself.

"Warmer?" He asked not looking at her

"Thanks" She nodded

"There you go again" Tai rolled his eyes. Sora laughed.

Once again they stood outside ora's front door. He released her from his hug and once again she felt the cold. She tried not to but she couldn't help but shiver

"Get inside" He laughed "And do me a favour, tomorrow, wear something decent! Something that won't make you catch pnumonia! Don't get me wrong I love the new look, but please Sora, wrap up warm." He began to walk down her driveway

She smiled, nodded and opened the front door. Just as she was about to step inside Tai turned and called to her

"Sora! You can kep the eyeliner though" He winked stuck his thumb up and continued on his way.

"Eyeliner?" She repeated his word as she closed the door. She gasped "Crush with Eyeliner! It was him" She rushed to her room and took out the poem once again, then she looked at the envelope, the post mark! Why didn't she look at that before? It had to be from Tai! She hugged the poem once again "Oh Tai! You do care!"

When Tai got home hewas swamped with questions about his "date" he aswered them all before nearly going insane...

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed then I'm going for a walk!" He marched into his bedroom and changed into his trousers, a T-shirt with a polo shirt on top, fixed his blue headband onto his head and pulled on his huge winder coat. He walked out of his room again and towards the front door.

"But Tai, It's almost 11 o'clock" His mother worried "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just fancy some air that's all!" Tai smiled and closed the door behined him

He walked to the nearest bench and sat down. His thoughts drifted to the evening, how it had felt so good to be out with sora, how warm it felt when he held her in the cold... and the little hint he had given her about who wrote the poem... that had seemed like a good thing to do at the time, now he was kinda worried. He came out of his thoughts as a familiar girl walked towards him. It was Sora, though now wearing her baby blue winter coat, a pair of thick jeans and a pink scarf.

"Glad you took my advice" He shouted breaking her out of her own trance

"Tai!" She shouted almost surprised "I'm so glad it's you!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him shocking him greatly.

"Well... who else would it be?" He felt his face becoming redder

"No-one! No-one else Tai, only you" She hugged him tighter

"Um, Sora what's this all about?" He asked

"I know it was you Tai, the poem?"

"Ack!"

"There's no need to feel ashamed, I never realised it untill I thought you might like me... but I've always liked you too... in a more than friends way, in a ... in a Valentine's way" She pulled herself away from him and looked into his eyes

Tai was speechless for a few moments. He stood up and turned away from Sora. He turned back to her and looked into her huge passionate eyes. He sighed "I suck at writing poetry"

Filled with a new infatuation for Tai, through the knowledge that he really was her secret admirer, Sora launched herself of the floor and grabbed Tai. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed really hard.

"I thought it was sweet" She squeezed him tighter

Tai gave in and hugged her aswell. This felt good, it felt right, and most of all... safe. They were out late, goodnes knows what time but they were in each others arms which was in their eyes the safest place to be.

Tai pushed Sora off him gently so he could look at her face. He put his hands on her cheeks and said "Won't you be my Valentine? My Crush with Eyeliner"

"Oh Tai!!" Sora closed her eyes as he leant forward and kissed her gently. 

Safe in each others arms they stood in the moonlight together at last, two friends turned lovers never to be separated, by any force or person.

THE END!

*sniff* So whacha fink??? I thought it was kinda cute! I love Taiora! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! XD Tai sux at Poetry!!!  
- Cowgirl Em  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://cowgirlem.topcities.com/taiora.htm 


End file.
